


Elven Glory - Tattoos and Vallaslin

by LoveHatesYou



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Sub Solas, Virgin Dread Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHatesYou/pseuds/LoveHatesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this modern day AU, Lavellan owns a tattoo shop called "Elven Glory", and when a particular stuck-up self absorbed CEO walks in he doesn't know that he's about to learn some valuable lessons in giving up control.  This will be littered with smut and kink, I'll list warnings/tags for each chapter. It will mostly be centered around a Dom!Levallen/Sub!Solas relationship.</p><p>Featured Inquisitor: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7602475">Aire Lavellan</a></p><p><b>Excerpt</b><br/>When he finally did look at her, he seemed shocked by her appearance. "Your face..."</p><p>"The fuck you mean, my face? This is a tattoo parlor, you don't get to be judgy. And we're closed, since you didn't seem to hear me." Aire was glaring at him now, her arms crossed over her chest. She got a strange looks out in public for the Vallaslin tattoos that decorated her face and neck, and even went down one arm, adding to the tattooed sleeve that she had, but she wasn't about to put up with anyone's bullshit here, in her own place of business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elven Glory - Tattoos and Vallaslin

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be relatively tame. Suggestive themes. Lavellan/Solas

  "Dorian! We need more of those latex glove thingies, you're supposed to be in charge of keeping supplies stocked, Why are you not on top of this, yea?" Sera called out from behind the counter as she dug through the shelves, clearly unfazed by the sound of various items falling over, some even crashing to the floor.  
  
  
 "Well if you would stop blowing them up in some childish attempt to make balloon-nugs, there would probably still be plenty left. They don't even look like nugs, by the way. Why do you need them? Those are for the boss, you know, the one who actually does the tattooing around here? Andraste's tits, stop already!" Dorian stomped into the lobby, arms firmly crossed over his chest as he glared daggers at Sera for once again making a big pointless mess.  
  
  
 "I need them! I have an idea! Don't be such a twat, kay? We haven't had a customer all day. If something interesting doesn't happen soon I'm going to shoot something!" Sera whined before grabbing a single latex glove that she managed to find, pulling it back and shot it across the room at Dorian, who swatted it away with an indignant snort. 

  
  
 "If you're bored then just go home, go get drunk, climb into a stranger's bed. I don't care, as long as this nonsense ends!" ****  
  


"That's enough, both of you." Aire Lavellan finally stepped in to put a stop to the arguing, emerging from the back where she'd been working on some new designs. "It's late, the both of you should head home, I'll close up tonight, I've still got a while before I'll be done anyway."  
  


Sera was practically out the door before Aire was even done talking, but Dorian lingered still, "Well if you insist. You need your beauty rest, not that you aren't beautiful, but it's important for us beautiful people to get plenty of sleep, you know? You don't want to have bags under your eyes, they would show badly against your pale complexion." Aire raised the ridge of her eye where one's eyebrow would normally be, if she had eyebrows, which she didn't.  
  


"Good night Dorian." She waved, following behind him to lock the door and flip off the light switch to the open sign in the window.  It was good to have her friends around to help her with the business, but she was also grateful for the silence that ensured after they all left. That was usually when she got the most work done on the different drawings and designs that she came up with. Even though most customers already knew what they wanted, or at least an idea, Aire liked to keep a good stock of her own personal works, just in case someone came in and fell in love with one. There was little that felt better to her than to put her own personal mark on a person, knowing that person would be walking around for the rest of their life wearing her artwork.  
****  
  
  
Aire had just sat down at the drafting table in her office when she heard someone banging furiously on the shop's front door. Had Dorian or Sera left something behind? Dorian had a key, so it probably wasn't him, unless it was his keys that he'd forgotten. Cautiously she rose to go see who it was, but there was another series of very loud knocks before she could even reach the door. The hair rose on the back of her neck, something wasn't right here. Before going to the door, she went to the counter to get a dagger that she kept hidden there, just in case. Gripping the handle tightly she slowly unlocked the door, but as she cracked it open, the person on the other side pushed through.

  
  
  
"Forgot my keys. Whoa, you okay, love? You look shaken up, did you think I was the boogie-man or something?" Dorian chuckled, "You really do need to get some sleep, before you start going off the deep end." Dorian smirked, leaning in and kissing Aire on the forehead before he left, again. After he was gone Aire laughed out loud at how ridiculous she had been. She turned to go back to her office, realized that she hadn't locked the door back and turned around again.

  
  
Just as she turned around, the door opened again, and a figure stepped into her shop, startling her. "We're closed, I was just about to lock the door, come back tomorrow, we open at 11pm." Aire stated to the gentleman, very matter-of-factly, but he didn't seem to be listening to her at all. A handsome man that looked like he was in his mid thirties or so. He didn't look like the type of person that would step foot inside a tattoo shop. He was well dressed, a suit with a heavy wool coat over top, everything looked perfectly tailored to fit him personally. He was bald, though he didn't look old enough to have lost his hair naturally, shaven, perhaps? His shiny head brought out his down turned blue eyes though. He seemed arrogant, as he was looking around the shop instead of listening to Aire, nor had he even taken the time to look up at her.

  
  
When he finally did look at her, he seemed shocked by her appearance. "Your face..."

  
  
"The fuck you mean, my face? This is a tattoo parlor, you don't get to be judgy. And we're closed, since you didn't seem to hear me." Aire was glaring at him now, her arms crossed over her chest. She got a strange looks out in public for the Vallaslin tattoos that decorated her face and neck, and even went down one arm, adding to the tattooed sleeve that she had, but she wasn't about to put up with anyone's bullshit here, in her own place of business.

  
  
"This wont take long." He had an annoying and entitled tone to his voice, made Aire want to punch him in the jaw. "I want this. On my palm." He handed her a scrap of paper with a poor drawing of an anchor on it.

  
  
"You?" Aire blinked in confusion, "Want _this_? on the palm of your hand? You seem awful proper to want such an obvious tattoo. You look more like the type who'd want a naughty tattoo of a naked girl on your thigh, something to masturbate to, not something like this that all your high-class 'friends' will see." She'd forgotten for the moment that she was trying to get rid of this guy. 

  
"How dare you insult me, isn't the customer always right? Anyway, will you do it, or not?"

  
  
Aire suddenly smiled, a sly grin. "Of course, you came out so late, you must have a very business schedule, let's just go ahead and take care of it now, shall we?"  
  
  
"Yes, yes I do. It's about time." The man huffed as Aire led him to the tattoo chair, helping him pull off his coat and jacket before guiding him to sit down. "Just relax." Aire instructed. "I'm Aire, by the way. What is your name?"  
  
"It's Solas, Solas Dreadwolf, if you must know."  
  
  
"Well Solas, I have a very important lesson for you tonight." Aire purred, cuffing his hands down to the arms of the chair with special restraints that were built in. "A lesson of humility." Aire purred, running her fingertips down Solas' jaw as she straddled his lap, smirking dangerously at him.


End file.
